


A Smiling Moon

by Zygarde22



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9724742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygarde22/pseuds/Zygarde22
Summary: Moon and Hau have been friends for a long time, but moon has always had one secret she's had a crush on Hau ever since they meet. Now seven years later Moon and Hau are exploring the world of romance together; let's just say that pokemon battles are easier





	1. A Fledgling Love

Moon was never really sure when she first developed her crush on Hau; she knew it was sometimes around the first time they meet. He was such an energetic child when they were eleven, always running off before she sometimes couldn’t’ even catch up to him, he was also extremely friendly even after losing to her in a pokémon battle he would congratulate her on a win and offer to take her out to go get malasadas; which she always accepted. All these things turned the small crush Moon had on Hau into a rather large one, which eventually evolved like her popillo evolved into primarina; into a deep infatuation for him. Now here she was at the age of nineteen and still pinning for him; and not one step closer to telling him how she felt.

            This was not at all helped by the fact that Hau’s heart was already taken by another person, her friend Lillie. Well that was not really true, Hau much like her crush on him had a slight infatuation of Lillie, whereas Lillie was…rather oblivious to his infatuation; that or she didn’t really share the same feelings he had for her it was sometimes hard to tell with Lillie sometimes. this made what he told her today all the more…heartbreaking.

            “I think I’m gonna tell Lillie how I feel about her.” Hau said. They were sitting at a café in Heahea City, he was enjoying his all-time favorite dish malasada while she settled for something that reminded her of her native home of Kanto. When those words came out of his mouth Moon’s world stopped.

            “C-cool, when do you plan on doing it?” Moon asked trying to not let it show that she was heartbroken at this revelation; she may have been in love with him, but if this was what he truly wanted to be happy, who was she to get in the way of it.

            “Tonight, you’ll be there to help me right?” Hau asked. She wanted to say no, she wanted to blurt out that ever since they were kids she’d had a crush on him, she wanted to tell him that Lillie didn’t feel that way about him, but she couldn’t.

            “Sure, I’ll be there,” Moon said fighting back tears, after this she didn’t really want to eat anymore, her body felt numb and all she wanted to do was leave. “Hau, I’ll see you later, I got…champion stuff to take care of.” Moon said, lying so she could go home and do something she hadn’t done since she was a little girl; cry, cry and cry some more.

            “Moon, you okay dear?” Her mother asked noticing her daughter was crying for quite some time.

            “It’s not fare mom.” Moon said, her eyes were red from crying, Her mother sighed she knew exactly what this was about.

            “I know your heartbroken dear, but you have to move on, there are plenty of magikarp in the sea.” Her mother said trying to get her daughter out of the rut, Moon wiped her eyes and let out another defeated sigh.

            “I know I just, it hurts so much mom.” Moon said; she’d felt physical pain before it came with being a pokémon trainer, but this was a pain she was not ready to deal with.

            “Know that this will pass Moon, but me and your father are there for you.” Her mother said hugging her daughter tightly. She could hear her sobbing into her shoulder, “It will be alright dear.” Moon’s mother said rubbing her back, the only thing she could do at this point to comfort her daughter. Later that night Moon gathered up enough strength/courage to go to the place where Hau was going to confess to Lillie.

            Looking herself over in the mirror Moon was clad in a powder blue bodycon dress and had her hair done in a bun, a single orchid adorned her hair near the base of the bun. She was as ready as anyone was to see her crush try to woo another woman. Hau decided to do this at the place where the three had first meet. It was early in the evening around seven.

            “God I’m so nervous.” Hau said as he fiddled with his hair over and over again. This was a bit of a tic he would show when he was really anxious 

            “You’ll be fine just breath.” Moon said patting her friend on the back, she heard him take in a deep breath. A few minutes passed and Lillie showed up, she waved at her two friends.

            “So Hau, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?” Lillie asked her friend giving him a warm smile; Moon sighed waiting for the inevitable, this could go one of two ways, Lillie reacts him and Hau goes home sad and brokenhearted or she doesn’t and Moon goes home even more broken hearted either way this was not gonna end good for someone.

            “Um Lillie would you like to…go out on a date?” Hau asked trying his best to not sound nervous. Lillie thought for a moment and then shook her head.

            “Sorry Hau, I just don’t see you like that.” Lillie said as she politely declined Hau’s date invitation. Hau looked deflated; it wasn’t a great sight for Moon or Lillie.

            “O-oh Okay, sorry to bother you.” Hau said, he always wore his heart on his sleeves and it was showing greater than ever now. Lillie hugged him.

            “Don’t be do downtrodden I’m sure there are other girls who like you.” Lillie said looking directly at Moon.

            “Like who?” Hau asked a bit surprised at this. Before Moon could stop her friend from revealing her crush on Hau, Lillie spoke up.

            “Like Moon, I know she’s been pinning over you for a long time.” Lillie said and Moon stopped dead in her tracks. She could see the look on Hau’s face, it was a mixture of surprise and a bit of admonishment; no doubt at him failing to see that she had a crush on him.

            “Really?” Hau asked. Moon reluctantly nodded. Hau was unsure how to act, on one hand he had gotten rejected, and on the other he had found out that one of his best friends since childhood was in love with him. The silence was rather defining almost.

            “I’ll see you guys later!” Moon shouted as she ran off trying to get away from this awkward situation. Hau reached out trying to stop Moon from going, but it was too late and she was already gone.

            “She…liked me and never told me.” Hau said. He looked at Lillie and tried to think of something. To say.

            “How long?” Hau asked still trying to piece together what happened just several seconds ago.

            “For as long as you guys knew each other,” Lillie said trying to think of how long Moon has had her crush on Hau. Hau tried to think of any of the times that it might have been obvious that she liked him, “Sorry I never told you or she didn’t she’s so shy sometimes.” Lillie said talking about Moon, despite her outgoing nature when it came to things like this.

            Moon was halfway to the ferry when she heard a voice crying out to her. Turning around she could see it was Hau who was trying his best to catch up to her.  Out of breath and a bit flustered Hau walked up to her and tried to steady himself.

            “Hau, did you run all this way to catch up to me.”  Moon asked a bit impressed that he ran all this way to just to find her.

            “Y-yeah I just didn’t want you to run off before I could straighten things out with you.” Hau said finally able to talk straight as he stood up. He looked moon in the eyes and smiled his usual goofy smile he always gave her.

            “Look Moon, I’m sorry I never picked up on your love of me, If I knew I would have, gosh I don’t know,” He said as he took ahold of her hands, “but I’m willing to make up for lost time.” He said smiling at her.

            “I would like that a lot.” She said as she gripped his hands a little tighter.


	2. First Date Woes

It’s rather strange, in hindsight; Moon had faced down a poison induced crazy woman, fought the leader of Team Skull to a standstill, and bested and became the Champion of the Alola Pokémon League, but here she was standing before what she saw as the biggest challenge she’d ever faced; picking out an outfit for her first date with Hau.

            Moon had prided herself on being a master of fashion, but it was a rather interesting thing to think off. It had been about a week since Hau and her had started dating and suffice to say while she was not that nervous about going on the date (she’d had known Hau for so long that this was more so they could see each other in a more…romantic light.)

            “Hmm, maybe this one,” Moon said as she took out a dress she always liked it was a dress with a black top adorned with sequins and the skirt was white with black stripes. After a few minutes, she settled on a bright blue knee length dress. She kept her hair in it’s normal length, and put a flower pin into it.

            “Well wish me luck mom.” Moon said as she waved her mother goodbye and left her home to meetup with Hau who was patiently waiting outside a few feet from her home. He was wearing a fashionable pair of slacks and a white button-down shirt, but the thing that Moon noticed the most was that his normally tied up hair was down, it made his already good looks better in her opinion.

            “You let your hair down.” Moon said walking up to Hau, he smiled nervously pulling a few locks of his hair back behind his head.

            “Thanks, I didn’t know what hairclip to wear with the outfit so I just sort of let it free.” Hau said embarrassed.

            “I like it, you should let your hair down more often.” Moon said as she took Hau’s hand and the two walked into the night towards the ferry that would take them to another island. Hau had apparently set up a nice date at one of the hotels on Akala island.

            “So, Hau how was your day?” Moon said trying to make small talk so that the ferry ride wouldn’t be in complete silence. Hau thought for a few moments and spoke up.

            “It’s been good, I was kinda dreading this moment, I’m so nervous.” Hau said doing the same hair move he did before. Moon Rolled her eyes, she’d never figure the boy who was known for being such a boisterous person was now acting so nervous.

            “Don’t be, this is just a date, right?” Moon said putting her hand on Hau’s shoulder giving him a reassuring smile. When the ferry docked in Akala island the two stepped off and made their way to the restaurant. The restaurant was a small hole in the wall place, not as big as some of the places Moon had been as champion, but she liked it. Taking a seat in a booth the two got their orders taken and began to talk about anything that caught their minds.

            “So, who told you about this place?” Hau asked since Moon had found out about the restaurant.

            “Professor Burnet and Kukuie told me about it, they go here every so often with Alora.” Moon said remembering the two professor’s telling her about this place.

            “Oh, cool.”  Hau said, taking a bite of his food, “So how is pokémon champion stuff?” Hau asked  trying to keep the conversation going.

            “It’s fun, sorta, I’ve lost my title a few times, still it’s always fun to keep challenging new trainers.” Moon said thinking of a few of the battles she’d had over the years as Champion of the Alola Pokémon League, the few she had with Hau stuck out the most to her.

            “I think a few of those really tough battles were from you.”  Moon said remember the most recent one a few months ago, Hau had her on the ropes and she’d barely eked out a win against him.

            “Heh, sorry about that.”  Hau said rubbing the back of his head nervously. Moon shook her head and laughed.

            “Don’t be, that’s why a like battling you Hau. You keep me on my toes.”  Moon said with a smile on her face, this seemed to have effect she was hoping on Hau as it made him less nervous.

            “That’s good, you’re my favorite trainer to go up against, even when I lose I still feel like I’ve had the time of my life.”  Hau said looking into Moon’s eyes, her silver color drew him in, like a boat to a lighthouse on the shore.

            “Have my eyes captivated you?” Moon teased wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, making Hau sputter out his water. This made Moon laugh, “Calm down, just teasing you.” Moon said still laughing a bit at Haus embarrassment.

            “Ri-right, um but yes I guess I was staring, you have really pretty eyes.” Hau said, this complement made Moon blush slightly.

            “Thanks, your eyes are pretty as well.” Moon said, making Hau blush too. The two continued to talk and conversate for a few hours enjoying the food. When the night started to wine down, the two were walking through the neighborhood where Moon and Hau resided in. The moon was shining brightly in the sky and the two were talking about anything that came to their mind.

            “So do you think you’ll be champion for a long time?” Hau asked, as they neared Moon’s home. Moon shrugged her shoulders, she’d never really given the idea much thought.

            “Don’t know, I probably will be dethroned as champion again someday and never take the title back again.” Moon said thinking of what she would do when she eventually grew tired of being champion, “After that I’ll probably journey to one of the other regions and challenge their leagues.”

            “I’d probably join you, I’d love to see the rest of the world.”  Hau said thinking of the many adventures that Moon and he could have while journeying around the world form Kanto to Johto, and many other regions.

            “That’d be nice,” Moon said as they finally reached her front door, “Thanks for the good time out Hau, I hope we can go out again.” Moon said leaning up against her front door.

            “Th-thanks, I um…would like that too.” Hau said stammering a bit, even in the darkness of the night Moon could still make out the sight of red on his face, “Um I guess I’ll see you la-” Before he could finish the sentence Moon grabbed ahold of his shoulders and brought him into a kiss. It wasn’t a long one, only a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity to the two. When the parted they were blushing furiously.

            “I’ve been waiting to do that for a long time.” Moon said a smile on her flustered face. Hau on the other hand was at a loss for words, “I’ll see you latter Hau.” Moon said giving him a parting kiss on the cheeks. When she closed her front door, Hau shook out of his haze and tried to process what just happened. He’d just kissed his childhood best friend Moon, and he enjoyed every second off it.

            “I think I’m in love.” He said as he walked off into the night to his house. This was going to be the start of an interesting relationship he thought.


	3. Battles and Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers beware, this has a crappy pokemon battle and shit ton of fluff

Moon let out a sigh of relief as she withdrew her last pokémon. She had just been involved in an intense battle to retain her title as Champion of Alola. The challenger a kid by the name of Devon had returned his pokémon and let out a defeated sigh.

            “Well I guess that’s why you’re the champion.” Devon said as he handed Moon the prize money she won from the match, “When I get stronger I hope to challenge you again.” Devon said with determination in his voice.

            “Good, always keep striving to better yourself as a trainer.” Moon said as Devon left and she took a seat in the champions chair. She let out a tired yawn and stretched as she waited for the next person who was going to challenge her came in, which might take a while; or so she thought because as soon as she did this a person entered the champions chamber.

            Standing up she saw that it was a person she had not expected, at least not today anyway. It was Hau, her sort of boyfriend standing with a surefire grin on his face.

            “Hey, Hau, come to challenge me?” Moon said getting slightly excited about taking on Hau again. She rose from her chair and smiled when he said yes. Pulling out a pokéball she released Vikavolt from its ball, with Hau releasing Crabominable from its ball.

            “Hey, let’s for a bonus for winning loser has to take the winder out for dinner?” Hau asked, Moon raised an eyebrow at this and let out a small laugh.

            “Hau, is this your roundabout way of asking me on a date?” Moon asked making Hau blush in embarrassment.

            “M-maybe?” Hau said trying to hide his blush from Moon, to no success. She chuckled at this and readied herself for the battle.

            “Vikavolt! Discharge!” Moon ordered her pokémon to begin its attack. Vikavolt let out a large charge of electricity from its body, sending the orb at Crabominable. Crabominable cried in pain as it fainted from the overcharge of electricity.

            “Lucky shot, my next one will be better.” Hau said as he returned Crabominable, he threw out Leafeon next.

            “We’ll see about that.” Moon said as she withdraw Vikavolt and released Gengar from its ball. The two did this with them battling for several minutes, with moon losing a few pokémon and Hau losing a few until they were down to their last two pokémon, for Moon this was Primarina, for Hau it was his Incineroar

            “Well it’s time to see who’s gonna win , you ready Moon?” Hau asked ready to see who of the two’s pokémon would come out on top in this bout.

            “Always prepared, Primarina! Use hydro pump!” Moon ordered the seal pokémon, which from it’s mouth a torrent of high pressure water shot forth. Incineroar was to agile for that and dodged out of the way of the attack.

            “Fire Blitz Incineroar!” Hau ordered as the fire tiger jumped in the air and began spinning fire erupting from its body.  Spinning like a top at highspeed it impacted Primarina, sending the water seal flying against the wall as it let out a cry of pain.

            “Come on, Primarina, don’t give up.” Moon said encouraging her pokémon to keep fighting, with determination, Moon began to sway and move, and her Z-band began to activate.

            “Primarina, Oceanic Operetta!” Moon ordered the pokémon which began to let out a haunting opera Primarina rose to its tail and began collecting a giant orb of water. Moving the orb forward Primarina brought it down upon Incineroar with great force. When the steam cleared Incineroar was out cold and Moon had emerged from the battle victories. Letting out a small sigh Hau smiled and returned Incineroar to it’s ball and walked up to Moon.

            “Well it looks like I owe you a date, coffee good?” Hau asked Moon nodded and the two linked their arms together as they went to the nearest malasada shop. Sitting down and drinking coffee and eating malasada’s Moon and Hau were talking about anything that took to their minds. While talking Hau asked Moon about her time as champion of Alola.

            “So you think you’ll remain champion for a long time?” Hau asked, Moon thought for a moment, and shook her head, she didn’t really plan to stay champion of the league for much longer. And she wouldn’t mind seeing someone take the title from her for good.

            “I plan to give it up some day, but until then I’ll stay champion.” Moon said, Hau laughed and took a sip of his coffee. Looking at Moon, Hau kissed the young woman on her cheeks, making her blush brightly.

            “What was that for?” Moon asked embarrassingly rubbing where Hau had kissed her. Hau shrugged his shoulders.

            “I just was compelled too, your’ kinda hard not to kiss, you know.” Hau said embarrassed himself at how bold he was about that.  Moon shook her head and leaned up to him making Hau back up slightly. She then kissed him slowly on the lips, when she pulled away from him he was as red as his Incineroar using flamethrower. This made Moon laugh and she smiled at him warmly.

            “Well I guess I was compelled to do that.” Moon said to Hau, which made him blush even brighter. When the two were done with their food and drinks they decided to do some clothes shopping to spend some extra time together. Hau was sitting in the outside the dressing room waiting for Moon to emerge with a dress she had found. His mind was wondering what she would look like in the dress. When Moon emerged from the dressing room, Hau was stunned to see her. The dress Moon had chosen was a black dress that showed off every single contour of her body, and Hau was entranced by it.

            “I take it you like it?”  Moon asked, Hau simply nodded and Moon smiled, “Good, then I’ll buy it.” Moon said as she went back into the dressing room. When she reemerged and the two went to buy their clothes Moon was about to part from Hau, but before she did she gave him another long kiss, this still managed to turn the two beet red.

            “Thanks for the time out Hau, I like having you as a boyfriend.” Moon said holding his hand.

            “Wait, are we boyfriend and girlfriend?” Hau asked and Moon thought of it for a moment, she did call him her boyfriend, but were they really that.

            “I guess, do you want to be boyfriend and girlfriend?” Moon asked and Hau couldn’t say yes any faster. Moon shook her head and laughed at how excited Hau was about her being his girlfriend.

            “Then I guess we’re boyfriend and girlfriend…that was easy.” Moon said kissing Hau for the third time that day, “ You know I think I’ll never not like doing that.” Moon said kissing Hau one last time, to his immense joy.

            “Yeah, I’ll never not like it either.” Hau said holding Moon’s hand tighter, but like most good things the two had to part once again.

            “I’ll see you tomorrow, Hau.” Moon said leaving her boyfriend to go back home, Hau doing the same. Upon returning home, Moon was on cloud nine laying on her bed. Her boyfriend was Hau, the goofy, malasada loving perpetually happy trainer, and she couldn’t be any happier. She then glanced at the bag with her dress, and smiled. She also had a weapon to use on him, her remembering the looks he was giving her when she wore the dress were sending her heart aflutter. Their next date was going to be fun.


	4. Heat on the Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was interesting to write, I hope this wasn't too OOC, for these two.

Moon was not sure what convinced her that a day at the beach would be a good idea? Maybe it was the idea that she would finally get to wear this new two-piece bikini she bought all those months ago to woo Hau even more, or the prospect of seeing a shirtless Hau in all his tan, Alolan glory. Whatever the reason she was now in a changing room trying to decide if she should go through with her idea of the two-piece or just stick with her normal one piece.

            “Moon, you okay in there?” She heard Hau ask from the other side of the changing tent, jumping a bit she answered in a frantic tone.

            “Yeah, Hau, it’ll be just a moment.” She answered taking a deep breath, she was gonna have to bite the bullet and choose something. A minute later Hau was waiting holding some of their beach supplies when he heard a voice speak to him.

            “So how do I look Hau?” Moon asked, Hau turned around and before he could say anything his mouth hung open agape at the sight of moon. Moon was in a black side tie bikini; her hair was down and she had on sunglasses and a white sunhat.

            “You, you look…. Man is it hot out or what.” Hau said embarrassed as he tried his best to not stare at Moon, Moon smiled at this, the exact reaction she wanted from him. Though when she looked at Hau, the tables were oh so turned. He was wearing normal swimming trunks, but of course much like her older cousin Professor Kukuie he was shirtless, and by Arceus did it show. He had abs that only a person who was active since a young age could have.

            “Tha-thanks, um let’s go find a spot.” Moon said as she grabbed Hau’s hand and the two walked around for a bit looking for the best spot to set up their beach towels, they eventually found a spot not too far from the shore and set up with a few towels and a beach umbrella.

            “So, I hope you didn’t have trouble waiting for me while I was changing.” Moon said referencing her early predicament. Turning to Hau she could see him trying his best to not look at her.

            “Something wrong Hau?” Moon asked he shook his head no, then a devious thought came into her mind, “Well if you don’t mind, I’m going to put on some sunscreen.” Moon said as she took out a bottle of sunscreen and squirted some into her hands, keeping an eye on Hau to make sure he was watching; he was. Slowly she began to work the sunscreen into her skin, making extra care to go as slow as she could on her legs, and chest.

            “Oh, darn, looks I can’t quite reach my back, Hau would you be a dear and help me?” Moon asked as she laid down on her chest, and then began to untie her top letting the straps fall to her sides. Moon could hear Hau’s breath hitch at this and she had to suppress the urge giggle at her boyfriend’s awkwardness, then a thought came into her mind, if this was how he acted when they were on a beach and she does something like this, how would he act when they…do it.

            “R-right, sure can do, dear.” Hau said as he squirted some of the sunscreen in his hand and set about working it into Moon’s back. Suffice to say he was probably the most awkward looking person the beach as he tried his best to rub the lotion into her back and not linger too long on one area. It didn’t help that he had to straddle Moons back to do this, and try as he might to not get one, he could feel another part of him growing, and it seems Moon noticed too, since she let out a quite gasp she felt it.

            “You must be really enjoying this huh, Hau?” Moon asked teasingly as she lightly wiggled her butt causing Hau to let out a slight gasp, “Don’t worry, I don’t mind.” Moon said as she relaxed and let Hau continue what he was doing. Once he was finished he tried to quickly get up from the position he was in and tried to hide his growth. Moon redid her top and the two sat down and talked the day away enjoying the nice summer sunlight, or swimming in the ocean as they saw fit. Eventually the sun was going down, and the two decided it was time to call it a day, packing up some of their stuff the two walked the short distance from the beach to Moon’s house.

            “I had fun, it’s always nice to go out with you Hau.” Moon said as she held Hau’s hands tightly not really wanting to let go, “Say, my mom and dad aren’t gonna be home for a while, you wanna come in?” Moon asked, with her voice clearly indicating what she wanted to do with Hau.

            “I-I, I mean if you want to I-I guess.” Hau said nervously, Moon laughed a bit and unlocked the door leading Hau inside, petting mewoth which was curled up in its bed asleep. She lead Hau to her room. Hau had been in Moon’s room a few times when they were younger, but he’d never been in it when the two were past their early teen years. It had changed a bit since they were last in it together which was when Moon and Hau were both fourteen. The walls were covered with a few pictures of her, Lillie and Hau together along with a picture of Moon with her pokémon and a few magazine articles that mentioned her, and finally a picture that the two had taken together as a couple on one of their dates. Sitting down on the bed, Hau froze slightly when he felt Moon creeping up on him.

            “Relax, if it makes you feel better, I’m just as nervous as you.” Moon said as she crawled up to his face, kissing him deeply she could feel his hands hovering where her hips were for a few minutes, before he got braver and wrapped his hand around her hips. Pulling apart from Hau’s lips Moon was breathing heavily.

            “You look so beautiful.” Hau said kissing Moon.


	5. First Time Togther

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after several months delay (mostly due to me wanting to work on my novel) this thing is finally done. I hope you guys like it.

Hau let out a breathless gasp, he felt Moon's lips on his throat. When her mouth wasn’t there he could feel her hot breath on his neck, sending shivers down his spine and making him harder than he was before.  He’d never been with a girl before and suffice to say this was all a bit overwhelming.

            “Moo-Moon, slow down I.” Hau breathed out trying to slow his girlfriend’s pace down a bit. Moon smiled as she removed her lips from his neck and looked him directly in the eyes, it was the kind of smile a Gengar would give you before it attacked; and despite himself Hau found it oh so sexy.

            “Don’t worry, I’ll take it slow, otherwise we’d be done, oh too quickly.” Moon said as she kissed Hau on the lips. Parting from him she began to remove her shirt leaving her in only her swimsuit. She then reached behind her and undid the tie that kept her top on, the fabric fell below her revealing her perky breasts for his viewing pleasure.

            “Like them?” Moon asked, noticing Hau’s staring glance at her breasts, “You can touch them if you’d like.” Moon said, offering to allow Hau to feel her body, to explore it and to get a much, much more hands on idea of what she feels like than on the beach. Tentatively Hau reached forward and cupped one of her breasts and began to gently feel it, massaging it and making Moon let out a soft moan as she felt the pleasure of her tits being played with. Hau’s hands were firm but soft, and whenever he applied some pressure on a specific mammary she’d shudder or moan in delight.

            “I’m not being too forceful am I Moon?” Hau asked as he stopped for a moment to ask her about how he was doing, she shook her head and placed both of his hands on her breast as if to say ‘continue I’m loving this.’ Taking the hint Hau continued to knead and play with Moons body. He then became a little bit more daring, removing his left hand from her left breast he moved it downward to where her hips were, he then moved it further down hovering just above Moons toned ass. Taking a quick breath, he gently grabbed it, making Moon let out a gasp in both surprise and joy.

            “Sorry, I-” Moon cut him off with a kiss as she began to grind on his lap, she could feel his hardness and she wanted nothing more than to release it from its prison. So with a swift hand Moon lowered Hau’s trunks until his member was standing firm and erect in front of her.

            “My, my I did this to you?” Moon said as she gripped Hau’s member making him let out a moan, “Well, it’s only fair, I help you get rid of it.” Moon said as she began to stroke him up and down, letting out a growl of approval Hau tried his best to keep his mouth shut while Moon masturbated him; he was failing.

            “Hmm, I don’t think this will be enough, stay here I’ll be right back.” Moon said as she got up from Hau’s lap and left the room. Hau was confused, but did what he was told and waited patiently for Moon to return, a few minutes later Moon came back and was holding a little square package; a condom. His eyes went wide, was she really suggesting that they… go all the way?”

            “Moon, um… not that I don’t think your beautiful but aren’t we moving ab it fast?” Hau said as he sat up trying to dissuade his girlfriend from going through with the whole ‘having full sex’ thing. Moon smiled and kissed Hau on the forehead.

            “Hau, we’ve known each other since we were eleven, there’s no one else I would want my first time to be with than you.” Moon said, kissing him on the lips, “I’m glad for your sentiment, but I want this.” Moon said she unwrapped the condom. Placing it at the tip of his cock, Moon slowly covered his member with the latex cover, better safe than sorry, the last thing the two of them wanted was to have a kid, at least at this point in their lives.

            Positioning herself above Hau, Moon took a second to compose herself and then plunged deep onto him. The two let out simultaneous gasps, Hau gasping at how good it felt to be inside Moon, and Moon at how it felt having Hau inside her. The two took a second to gather their nerves and continued. Hau gripping Moon by her hips began to move her up and down.  The rhythm was slow, and tender; just like Hau, Moon thought as she looked him in the eyes gray eyes and admiring them.  Moon hugged tightly to him, bringing her mouth to his ear to mutter one phrase.

            “I love you.”  This stopped Hau for a moment, unsure if he actually heard Moon say what she said.

            “Moon, do you mean that?” Hau asked, Moon nodded as she felt herself near her peak, with one last downward thrust she let out a small cry as she reached her orgasm. Collapsing onto Hau Moon, let out a tired breath. Hau held her tightly, kissing her. Taking a few minutes rest, Moon went back to what they were doing before, hoping to get Hau off too. Picking up speed, Hau gritted his teeth and Moon felt the condom balloon inside her, it was an interesting feeling to say the least, not unpleased, just interesting.  By this point the two were sweaty, tired, and satisfied. The two were laying side by side, enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking.

            “I love you too, Moon.” Hau said, kissing Moon gently on the cheeks as he snuggled closer to Moon. Moon smiled, a bit belated, but better ate than never. The two fell asleep in each other’s arms. The next morning Moon snuck Hau out of her house before her parents found out about their little escapade. Later that day while shopping with her mother the two were talking.

            “So, Moon how was your date yesterday with Hau?” Her mother asked as she looked at a nice dress that she thought looked good on her. Moon thought for a moment and then responded.

            “It was fun, I like going to the beach.” Moon said inspecting some sunglasses on a rack, she heard her mother laugh lightly at this response.

            “Oh, I imagine you two did much more than that.” Her mother said as she put the dress back and picked up another one.  Moon’s eyes bulged as she turned to her mother.

            “Wait you know that me and Hau, you know…?” Moon asked, when her mother nodded yes, Moon’s face went bright, bright red.

            “Trust me dear, I was just as young as you were.” Her mother said, laughing at her daughter’s expense, “Plus, I found the condom in the bathroom the next day, try flushing it instead of throwing it in the bin.” Her mother said, which mortified Moon even more. Knowing her mother, she was never going to hear the end of this for a long time.


End file.
